Euro 2012
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: 4 short stories about the Euro 2012 matches. Mostly Spamano, with some references to Gerita and Rupru.
1. Solo per te

Titolo: Solo per te  
Pairing: Spamano  
Rating: verde  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Genere: Slice of life  
Note: La mia prima drabble. 69 parole. Un caso...? *shot * In ogni caso, questo nasce da una sorta di roleplay. Il mio Antonio, giusto prima della partita di ieri, ha mandato un messaggino al suo Lovi. E gli aveva promesso di vincere per lui 3 E visto che loro sono i miei due scemi adorati, e Antonio ha vinto e Lovi gli ha fatto i complimenti, questo è stato il risultato 3

L'aveva detto tanto per dire. Giusto un messaggino inviato mentre ancora era nello spogliatoio con gli altri. Giusto un attimo prima di scendere in campo.  
Gli aveva promesso che avrebbe vinto solo per lui, anche se di questo non era affatto sicuro.  
Però, in caso di vittoria, Lovino lo avrebbe sicuramente guardato imbarazzato e imbronciato. Per nascondere la propria probabile felicità.  
E lui voleva vedere un Lovino così.

2-0.


	2. Come spronare il tuo seme a vincere una

Titolo: Come spronare il tuo seme a vincere una partita  
Pairing: Spamano  
Rating: verde  
Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
Genere: slice of life  
Note: Cosa devo dire? Che la partita mi ha fatta penare come poche altre XD E credevo di morire. Si, tifo davvero la Spagna. No, non la tifo solo per via di Hetalia. Mi piace il calcio da molto prima XD 3  
97 parole.

Era rimasto alquanto sorpreso quando, alla fine del primo tempo, aveva trovato l'Italiano davanti alla porta degli spogliatoi. Aveva uno sguardo truce e aveva il terrore che lo avrebbe ucciso anche solo con quegli occhi.  
Oh, quelli riuscivano sempre a ucciderlo.  
- Lovino...? - gli si era avvicinato, quando i suoi compagni di squadra furono tutti entrati nello spogliatoio.  
Il più giovane lo aveva guardato, imbronciato come poche volte al mondo.  
- Antonio, se perdi questa partita, giuro che ti pianto – disse, e se ne andò, lasciando lo Spagnolo a fissarlo senza parole.

4-2.

Ai rigori.


	3. Glamorous day

Titolo: Glamorous day  
Pairing: Russia/Prussia, Germania/Italia, Spagna/Sud Italia  
Rating: arancione  
Avvertimenti: yaoi  
Genere: slice of life  
Note: il titolo è una storpiatura della canzone Glamorous Sky tratta da Nana, e che stavo ascoltando mentre mi scervellavo per un titolo XD  
Tre flashfic, sui protagonisti della partita di ieri 3 ...scusate la fic colorata, ma sono fissata sul fatto che ogni pairing abbia un proprio colore XD *sta male *

Sbraitando era entrato nella propria camera d'albergo, non stupendosi di trovarvi Russia. Sapeva che il Russo sarebbe stato presente alla partita. Si era premurato di avvertirlo.  
- Maledizione, ho perso contro quei due! - aveva sbraitato ancora. Non si era nemmeno curato di cambiarsi dopo la partita.  
Ivan storse il naso alla tenuta del Teutonico: - Vieni a letto...  
Senza nemmeno pensarci, Gilbert si avvicinò al letto ancora inveendo contro gli Italiani: - Ma ho perso! Di nuovo contro quei due!  
Il Russo si alzò stancamente dal letto. Gli si avvicinò e gli tolse la maglia, lasciando scorrere una mano lungo il suo petto: - Perché quello che ha segnato è un esaltato.  
- Esaltato o no, hanno vinto! - non protestò, stranamente, mentre lo guardava negli occhi – Come faccio ora a tornare a casa?  
Lo guardò ancora, prima di annuire e cercare di fingere di dargli corda: - Gilbert, è solo una partita di calcio. Non ne va del tuo onore.  
- Ne va eccome! Ho perso con quei due! Hai visto in che condizioni sono? Eppure non riesco a batterli!  
Il Russo decise che era ora di zittirlo in qualche modo, e lo baciò con passione: - Vuoi davvero passare tutta la notte a parlare di calcio? Dopo che sono venuto fin qui?  
Bofonchiò qualcosa di simile ad un no, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dal Russo, tutto rosso.  
- Benissimo allora! - un candido sorriso si dipinse sulle labbra di Russia, mentre si sedeva sul letto e lo attirava a se. Gli baciò piano il petto, e stringeva i suoi fianchi.  
- Ivan...fammi almeno fare una doccia...- guardò verso il Russo, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare.  
- E che senso avrebbe? La faremo più tardi... - gli morse un capezzolo, alzando gli occhi verso di lui – Forse all'alba.  
Non si lasciò sfuggire il ghigno di Ivan.  
E intuì che per quella notte era perduto.

Timidamente aveva bussato alla porta del Tedesco. Sapeva che Ludwig non l'aveva presa tanto bene. O almeno poteva immaginarlo, visto che aveva lasciato il campo senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
Ma voleva dimostrargli che non era sempre debole. Che almeno in qualcosa poteva riuscire bene.  
Oh, c'era anche qualche motivo economico-politico dietro a questo. Ovvio.  
- Che vuoi? - Germania si era affacciato alla porta con un asciugamano attorno alla vita e i capelli scompigliati sulla fronte.  
Feliciano gli sorrise, dondolandosi un po' avanti e indietro: - Sono solo venuto a vedere se ti andava della birra? - alzò la confezione da quattro lattine che teneva in mano.  
Il Tedesco lo guardò: - Pensi di consolarmi con così poco? - si spostò per lasciarlo entrare, e sospirò. L'Italiano riusciva ad essere adorabile in qualsiasi situazione, e questo era davvero un grosso problema per lui.  
Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, e subito due braccia si allacciarono attorno al suo collo e due labbra morbide si appoggiavano sulle sue: - Mi dispiace, Ludwig. Ma dovevo vincere.  
Non riuscire a resistere al tono basso e dolce dell'Italiano, e subito ricambiò il bacio, stringendo il ragazzo a se.  
Non aveva vinto la partita, ma poteva almeno avere il premio di consolazione. Pensò.

Con un gemito più forte degli altri, l'Italiano si lasciò cadere sul materasso, subito seguito dal proprio amante. Cercò di riprendere fiato il prima possibile, mentre la mano dell'altro lentamente gli accarezzava la schiena.  
Quante volte lo avevano fatto prima di lasciarsi cadere così sul materasso? Oh, certo. Avevano due vittorie da festeggiare.  
E lo avevano fatto in modo grandioso.  
- Domenica ti faccio un culo grande così – brontolò Lovino, tendando di fare il gesto con le mani, ma fallendo miseramente.  
Specialmente perché lo Spagnolo aveva riso: - Vedremo, Lovi. Sono il campione del mondo, ricordi? - sorrise accarezzando la guancia dell'Italiano.  
- Stronzate. Io sono 4 volte campione del mondo! E una volta campione d'Europa! - si alzò sui gomiti, per osservare meglio il viso di Antonio, che stava ridendo di nuovo.  
- Si si! Questa te la concedo! - lo attirò a se per baciarlo di nuovo – Se vinco, non piantarmi...  
- Non c'è questo pericolo, perché ti batterò – gli morse un labbro, prima di concedergli l'ennesimo bacio della nottata.  
Lo Spagnolo rise ancora, ma non si spostò dalle labbra dell'Italiano. Se avesse vinto, pregava Dio, la Vergine, Gesù, e tutti i Santi che Lovino non la prendesse troppo male.


	4. 4 - 0

Titolo: 4 - 0  
Pairing: Spamano  
Rating: arancione  
Avvertimenti: yaoi  
Genere: slice of life  
Note: beh. 4-0 è finita la partita. Spagna campione d'Europa. Come roleplayer/cosplayer di Antonio sono contenta. Come italiana, sono incazzata come una iena.  
….doveva essere una flashfic. Parole.  
Johannesburg. Ecco, è colpa della fan page di Lovi durante i mondiali XD  
A Lovi, che mi ha dato l'idea. A Giò, perché ha insultato il mio Spain. A Laura che mi ha dato il titolo.

Era riuscito ad entrare nella stanza dell'Italiano grazie all'aiuto di Feliciano. Aveva visto Lovino lasciare il campo bestemmiando qualcosa contro gli altri giocatori, qualche insulto anche in spagnolo, rivolto a lui. E poi era tornato in albergo.  
Feliciano era riuscito in qualche modo ad avere una copia della chiave e gliel'aveva subito portata.  
Sospirò. Il minore dei fratelli Vargas non ce l'aveva con lui. O meglio, sicuramente un po' di rancore c'era, ma Feliciano affrontava tutto con un sorriso. Ed era già pronto a raggiungere Germania per un premio di consolazione. Ne era certo.  
Lovino invece.  
Lovino l'aveva presa male che peggio non si poteva.  
Sospirando si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, sentendo il rumore dell'acqua provenire dal bagno. Almeno era ritornato subito in albergo.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, come se stesse andando al patibolo, al bagno. Maledizione, quella doveva essere una serata di festeggiamenti, non di terrore!  
- Lovi? - aveva chimato l'Italiano quando l'acqua si fu fermata, e se non avesse avuto i riflessi pronti si sarebbe beccato la bottiglia di shampoo dritto in fronte – Potevi farmi male, Lovino!  
- Ti sarebbe stato bene, cazzo! Vattene ora! - era uscito dalla doccia, per cercare subito un asciugamano – Va a fotterti la tua cazzo di coppa stasera! Qui non siamo a Johannesburg! E non ho nulla da festeggiare con te! - aveva bestemmiato qualcosa, mentre si avvolgeva l'asciugamano attorno alla vita.  
- Non sei molto convincente mentre mi sbraiti contro nudo – si permise di osservare lo Spagnolo.  
- Ma fottiti, cazzo! Vattene! - e nel muoversi verso lo Spagnolo, gli era caduto l'asciugamano, lasciandolo come mamma l'ha fatto davanti ad Antonio.  
- Lovino... - sospirò e si passò una mano nei capelli – E' solo calcio. Questo non deve dividerci ogni volta...  
- Allora potevi farmi vincere se per te non era importante! Ah, giusto! Per te era importante scoparti il mio culo dopo la vittoria, no? Ma vaffanculo! - aveva sbraitato ancora, mentre distoglieva lo sguardo. Non voleva farsi vedere in lacrime da Antonio. Non voleva che lo Spagnolo lo credesse un bambino che non riusciva ad accettare una sconfitta.  
Ma lui desiderava troppo vincere. Desiderava davvero battere il campione del mondo in quella finale degli europei. Invece, aveva perso. In un modo tale poi, che la vittoria spagnola lo aveva coperto di ridicolo.  
Avevano incassato 4 gol, senza segnarne nemmeno uno.  
Antonio lo aveva guardato, preoccupato da quella reazione dell'Italiano: - Lovi, è solo calcio. Non mi hai detto tu che sei 4 volte campione del mondo? - aveva sorriso, come faceva sempre. E Lovino odiava quel sorriso. Era disarmante.  
- Fottiti. Tu, Del Bosque, Casillas, Torres, e tutti gli altri! Fottetevi! - le lacrime ora erano un fiume in piena, e lui si sentiva un idiota – Hai avuto solo una fortuna sfacciata! Doveva buttarti fuori Portogallo!  
Lo Spagnolo rise e finalmente riuscì ad abbracciare l'Italiano: - Ma se sei stato tu a spronarmi a vincere? Non mi aspettavi in finale dopo il nostro pareggio?  
- Ma va ad impiccarti! Crepa! - aveva alzato il viso, rigato di lacrime, verso l'altro. E voleva massacrarlo per il sorriso che gli stava rivolgendo – Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia. E scordati una notte come quella di Johannesburg.  
Antonio sospirò. Certo, avrebbe voluto festeggiare con lui. E aveva sperato che l'Italiano la prendesse più sportivamente.  
- Voglio solo restare con te – lo strinse di più a se.  
- Puzzi.  
Lo Spagnolo rise: - Ma cosa dici? Mi sono fatto la doccia prima di venire da te – scosse la testa mentre prendeva il suo Italiano preferito in braccio e lo portava in camera.  
- Mettimi giù! Lo sapevo che sei venuto solo per scoparmi! Va a scoparti Torres, su!  
Antonio alzò gli occhi al cielo, pregando Dio affinché gli donasse un altro po' di pazienza con quel ragazzo: - Come te lo devo dire che sono venuto qui solo per stare con te?  
Lovino si divincolò dalla sua presa, quasi cadde, e poi si allontanò di nuovo da lui: - Non ti voglio vedere oggi. Non ti voglio vedere mai più. Mi hai reso ridicolo davanti a tutti.  
- Non sono stato di certo io a pavoneggiarmi per giorni su una probabile vittoria – iniziava a perdere la pazienza. Sul serio. Forse aveva dovuto dare retta a Francis, che aveva sentito subito dopo la partita, e che gli aveva consigliato di lasciarlo stare. Ma come poteva farlo sapendo che Lovi stava male? - Hai perso, e allora? E' una partita di calcio. Non è una questione di vita o di morte. Oppure aveva ragione Churchill nel dire che perdete una partita di calcio come se perdeste una guerra?  
Lovino aveva spalancato gli occhi. Spagna si era davvero arrabbiato.  
- Volevo solo passare la serata con te, visto che sei il mio compagno. Speravo che almeno un po' avresti condiviso la mia gioia. Ma a quanto pare sei egocentrico come sempre – scosse la testa. Forse non doveva dire quelle cose, ma davvero aveva perso la pazienza – Me ne vado.  
Era rimasto immobile a guardare Antonio mentre parlava. Era una cosa davvero rara che gli dicesse cose simili.  
Ma non sopportò di vedere quella schiena allontanarsi. Non aveva mai sopportato di vederlo andarsene.  
- Antonio – lo aveva richiamato anche se forse non ne aveva alcun diritto – se vuoi puoi restare. Possiamo anche ordinare qualcosa da bere... - ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo quando questi si girò verso di lui. Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi e una mano tra i propri capelli ancora bagnati.  
Alzò piano il viso verso di lui, e lo vide di nuovo sorridente.  
- Ho portato io il vino – accennò ad una borsa che aveva abbandonato su una poltrona, appena era entrato – Però non sono riuscito a recuperare quel completino da tigrotto che avevi a Johannesburg.  
Sentì le guance andare in fiamme al ricordo del completo succinto che aveva indossato dopo la finale del Mondiale.  
- Lo sapevo che eri venuto solo per questo! - protestò ancora, facendo ridere lo Spagnolo.  
Oh, si sarebbe negato quella sera. Lo Spagnolo avrebbe dovuto usare tutte le sue tecniche seduttive.  
E poi, forse, quasi sicuramente, avrebbe ceduto. E avrebbe ricevuto il premio di consolazione dal campione d'Europa.


End file.
